


Adoption

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager. Abandoned at an orphanage as a baby, has lived there all his life. It's all he's ever known. One day, he gets fostered by a couple who already have a son. The son has to share his room with the orphan Eren. What will Eren's new brother think of the arrangements?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren stood at the blue door which had the numbers 24 placed on the front. He had been in an orphanage since he was young, and had no family members that he could rely on. In fact, no one knew about his family, apparently he was left at the doorstep of the orphanage. The life he had there is all he's ever known. 

A few months ago, a women and a man came to the orphanage in search of a son, and they picked him. For a few months they would take him out, come and visit him, and spend time with him, trying to get to know him better. They eventually fostered him, and that's where he is now. 

One of the carers at the orphanage dropped him off outside the house, all his stuff had been taken to his new room that he'd apparently be sharing with his new brother who he'd never met before. He was nervous, but who wouldn't be? He was just a teenage boy, after all.


	2. Hajimemashite, Imade

The 15 year old closed his eyes and hung his head back, taking in a deep breath. Breathing out, he knocked on the door, gaining some confidence. His eyes opened, awaiting the door to be opened. A few minutes later, the door opened and he was embraced in a tight hug from Mrs. Ackerman.

“So glad you’re finally here, Eren!”, She cheered, hugging him even tighter. A man walked out from behind her, Mr. Ackerman.

“Let the boy go, Arlette”, He put his hand on her shoulder, chuckling. “He’ll stop breathing if you get any tighter”. 

She let him go, smiling. Her head turned to her husband, and giggled, “Oh shut it, Benjamin! Go and tell Levi that he’s here”, She pointed to the staircase which was not too far behind them. “Now, Eren.. Come on in, this is your home now”

Eren took one last look at the outside world, he was no longer an orphanage kid, now he was a foster kid. And he had to share a room with a stranger. Oh joy.  
He turned his head back and took a small step inside, the door closing instantly behind him, thanks to his new mother, “T-thankyou, Mrs. Ackerman-“

“Oh shh, call me mum, or mother now!”, She smiled once again, placing her hand on Eren's shoulder, ushering him forward, “You should go to your room and introduce yourself to your brother”

“W-what if he d-doesn’t like me?”, the small boy asked, stopping himself from falling over because of what was such a 'small' shove from his mum.

“Of course he will!”, She smiled, pushing Eren forward a little more. Luckily this time he was able to not fall over. His stare travelled to the bottom of the staircase, looking up and feeling nervous. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and started to walk up them slowly, once he got to the top, he looked down and saw a smiling Mrs. Ackerman at the bottom of the stairs, waving him to go forward and go to his room. He looked forward and saw his father come through the door he was facing. 

“Ah, Eren, Levi’s waiting to meet you! And welcome to the family”, He smiled, patting Eren’s back.

'What is it with this family and smiling?', Eren thought, looking at the door as his father walked down the stairs and he and his wife left to go do something else. Maybe Levi will be a very happy person who smiles a lot too.

Oh how he was wrong.

He opened the door, and he saw someone stood facing the window, probably looking out of it. That must be his new brother. He closed the door and stood forward, bowing his top half of his body in the direction of the older boy, “N-nice to meet you! I’m Eren Yeager!”

A few seconds later, Although it felt like a few minutes, He got a reply.

“Don’t bother bowing, I’m not that important. Oh, and you’re not a 'Yeager' anymore, you’re an Ackerman now. And don’t forget it.  
Oh and, it’s nice to meet you too, now get out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title meaning - Nice to meet you, now get out.
> 
> I'm so so so sorry that the chapter is sooooo lateeeeee!  
> Please forgive me, I've been busy with school, and family issues, and stuff like that!  
> Gomenasai~
> 
> So, anyway.. Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and again I'M SO SORRY that it took literally months to upload ;-;  
> P.S, I posted something on Tumblr asking if anyone knew what Levi's parent's names are, if they were ever mentioned in the anime or manga. No answered ;~; So I'm just going to make up names for his parent's. Sorry if Levi or Eren seem too OOC, I'll try my best to not do that.  
> Also, if any one had any yaou fanfic/oneshot requests on Ereri, please feel free to ask me;3
> 
> My Tumblr - http://kathrineobvious.tumblr.com/  
> My DeviantART - http://charlieisnothere.deviantart.com/
> 
> Sorry it's so short ;.;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background information on Erens past~

“Oh and, it’s nice to meet you too, now get out”

Eren’s eyes flickered to the expression the older boy was holding, a look of distain, boredom. “But, this is now my room too…”

“I honestly don’t care, I’m telling you to leave, so leave-“

Eren stood straight, letting Levi see his face properly, “B-but, please let me stay in here, I have nothing else to do since I’m new to this area and I don’t know anyone”, Eren explained, staring up at the annoyed looking male.

“No-“, Levi stopped mid-sentence and thought for a moment. Finally, he nodded his head towards the younger kid. “You can stay, your stuff’s already been unpacked. All your clothes are in that set of drawers at the bottom of that bed”, He pointed to a bed with light blue bed covers, newly made, with an average size set of drawers at the bottom of the bed just as Levi had said.

Levi continued, “Just don’t make a mess”.

Eren nodded frantically, a smile spreading across his face, and a small, light blush tinting his cheeks. Levi noticed the blush and looked away, walking out of the room. “I’ll let you adjust to the room. By the way, in the top drawer, there are some things, welcoming presents from all three of us. Although my father just took money from my allowance to buy you something because I refused to. Feel free to look at what they bought you whilst I’m gone; I’ll be back later on. Don’t touch anything of mine and don’t make a mess”. And with that, Levi walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Eren alone in the empty silence the room provided.

“Phew..”, Eren sighed, relieved to be alone for a while and could relax and adjust, as Levi had said to do. He was pretty sure Levi hated him, but maybe it’d change at some point? Maybe…

He sat on his bed, lying down and took a big breath in, letting it out not long after. He was tired; it had been a long day. Being woken up early by one of the staff members at the kids home, packing his stuff and being driven all the way here in a hot car. He was still tired from the lack of sleep he had because he was awoken so bloody early.

 The orphanage he lived in before was far away from here. It was in a town called Shiganshina, it’s quite a poor town and Eren was glad to be out of it. The kids there weren’t exactly all that nice. Especially Horse-Face. He was just such a fucking douche, they’d always get into fights started by him.

A few minutes had passed when Eren remembered that he had presents in the top drawer of his new set of drawers. Getting up, he walked to the drawers and pulled the top one open, finding a nicely wrapped box. One box.  He grabbed it, picked it up and held it for a few seconds, feeling it’s weight. It was quite light, but Eren didn’t complain. He started to unwrap it slowly. Once he’d opened it, he found a small purple MP3 player inside the box, which he found quite cute.

He turned it on, and got the charger, realising that it had to be charged. He saw that the charger would only plug into a laptop, so he tried to find his small white touch screen laptop that was bought to the house before he got there. He bought that laptop himself, he had been saving up all of his money whilst in that orphanage since he was a kid. And yet, after buying a cute small white laptop, he still had quite a bit of money left. Eren had no clue how to spend it.

He eventually found the laptop with the charger for it in the bottom drawer on top of loads of his pj’s, so he turned it on and plugged the charger in to the wall next to his bed. Placing the laptop on his bed, the boy grabbed his MP3 Player and stuck it’s charger into the laptop, making the screen of the MP3 Player turn bright and shine even brighter in Eren’s eyes.

As he waited for that to charge up and load, he typed in the password for his laptop. The screen quickly turned from the light blue Windows loading wallpaper to a lovely picture of the amazing Rivaille Heichou from the brilliant TV Show known as Attack On Titan, of which the books were written by a women called Hanji Zoe, who was Eren’s **_Favourite_** author. The TV show was also his favourite TV Show as well as the books being his favourite book series. So basically, Attack On Titan was his life, and he felt that the main protagonist Eric Jager was similar to himself in some ways. Sure, Eren had been left at the Orphanage when he was a small baby, and had no contact with any of his family. But when he was 10, it was confirmed that his real mother had died, and his real father had disappeared not long before. That news upset him, because it meant he could never see his parents ever, but in the same way.. He didn’t even know them, so he wasn’t as upset as he’d have been if he had lived with them for the past 15 years.

Besides, he had his new family now. Even know he was almost totally sure that his new brother absolutely hated his entire being, but he was willing to try and make friends with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S ALMOST BEEN A FUCKING YEAR SINCE I LAST FUCKING UPDATED I'M SO FUCKING SORRY OMFG
> 
> I've just been so busy with school and stuff, and other fics. I mean, I'm currently doing my GCSE'S you know, working hard and so on~  
> I'm also really sorry that the chapter is so short;~;
> 
> My DeviantART: TGFan4Life  
> My Tumblr: Therealrinmatsuokachan  
> My Fanfiction.Net: Sasodeishipper4ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is not much for a starter but it's my first time posting something on AO3, hope you like!!;3


End file.
